creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ben Stitched/@comment-39103377-20190818010320
It's that time of day again. You guess it...It's "Name That Cliché!". You know the rules folks: find the cliché, get some money on your tray! Well audience let's take a look at a source labelled Ben Stitched. In this story, the character has a deceased father who lost a battle to cancer and died shortly after entering a coma--- Bill: Cliché! Correct Bill! Care to explain for a bonus ''to that money tray? Bill: Gladly! That was clearly a '''forced' tragedy added merely to make the character seem like he needed sympathy from the reader but, the topic is never touched upon again. That's why adding forced tragedies like that is a cliche, it's nothing more than pointless detail used within that segment to move the event somewhere. Contragulations Bill, you have earned your bonus. Don't worry folks, there is more to come with Name That Cliché! This leads to his mother finding another man to wed to but, it is later revealed to be The Devil leading to Ben and his siblings being verbally and physically abused--- Carol: Cliché! Good find Carol! Want to risk it all for the explanation to earn the bonus or are you happy with your current tray of money? Carol: I'll risk it! This cliché has been used multiple times through the Creepypastas made by fans and in this story, it has been used just like the rest: as a motive for murder later on. Giving him some form of unfair punishment that he could recover from makes some people belive that he should do the same to others to serve some purpose to his life. But, in reality, he has become a monster that has no reason to come back who should seek revenge against his sinful step-father which was apparently Satan himself. Perfection Carol! You've earned that bonus well. Now, let's continue. We have a total of another paragraph before the Appearance Round is up next! Stick around for the results as Bill and Carol go head to head in the finale! I'm terribly sorry if that seemed impolite but, this character is awful. I mean, it takes cliché elements of everything a Creepypasta character shouldn't ''be and it just mashes it into '''one'. The abuse cliché where adding The Devil himself doesn't make it any more original than other creations doing the same, the fact he was dis-figured so he has terrible stitches everywhere across his face due to a random explosion happening somewhere nearby Ben in a mall and somehow he is brought back from the dead by someone/something just to kill abusive parents. Re-writng the story is definitely my recommendation for this character as, for him to seem more original and creative, you need to stop taking elements and attempting to craft them as your own. I mean, read about famous Creepypastas, some are great to read like Slenderman, Lazari, Sally, etc. But some...Some like Clockwork, Nina The Killer, Jeff The Killer, etc have receive negative feedback like this. Why? Because the characters are either a Mary-Sue (a perfect/flawless character that has the act like a martyr so everyone appreciates them or is jealous of them for their perfection) or is too overpowered (meaning they have too much power for the character they seem to represent). Ben could have been a secret minion fulfilling Satan's deeds without fully understanding his actions who grew to feel affection for his "father" when, in a terrible reality, Ben is being used as a slave by Satan so he can explore and deceive other humans by pretending to express affection towards his son. However, later on in life, Ben begins to question his step-father but nevertheless, the work he had with Ben's family is done and while his siblings and his kother attempt to cope growing up without him, Ben left in-order to find him and resolve some unanswered questions.